


You are my experiment

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drabble, F/F, Fem!Sherlock, Female John Watson, Femslash February, fem!john watson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson se vio involucrada en uno de los experimentos de Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Fem!Sherlock x Fem!John. Por el FemSlash February

—Es para un experimento. —Dijo alegre Sherlock Holmes, sacudiendo el rosado dildo entre sus manos.

John Watson estupefacta abrió grandemente los ojos y se vio envuelta en las locuras de Sherlock. No era lo que John quería, pero ¿quién podía hacerle frente a Sherlock Holmes cuando tenía algo en mente?

Sherlock besó su nuca, levantándole la camiseta; descendió por medio de besos por su espina dorsal, llegando al sostén, cual desabrochó al instante. Cuando sus menudos pechos estuvieron desnudos, las manos de Sherlock los cubrieron. Sherlock los apretó una y otra vez con delicadeza; las yemas presionaban y jalaban los pezones. « ¿Qué clase de experimento es este?» Watson se preguntó al jadear.

Los dedos de Sherlock bajaron por su tórax y vientre, acariciando lentamente. Estos desabrocharon su pantalón y pasaron entre su braga. Tembló al momento en que las yemas rozaron su sexo.

—S-Sherlock. —Murmuró.

Sherlock introdujo uno de sus largos dedos; con la llegada del segundo, John se atascó en una profunda respiración. Con la entrada y la salida del dúo de dedos, la palma de Sherlock tocaba su clítoris, encendiendo cada uno de sus nervios.

Sherlock mordisqueaba su hombro, dejando su cálido respirar cada vez que deambulaba por su cuello. John se encontraba completamente vulnerable, tendida sobre Sherlock; se aferraba a la mano de la detective consultora, la que aún permanecía en uno de sus senos.  

—Tócate, John. —Dijo Sherlock, colocando su mano encima de la de la doctora.

— ¿T-tócate?

—Tócate para mí, John.

Un inmenso matiz rojizo creció entre las mejillas de John Watson. Los dedos presionaron con más fuerza sobre su entrada, John gritó por la inminente embestida y Sherlock lanzó una disimula risilla.

—Hazlo, John.

John tragó saliva, avergonzada. Movió sus tímidos dedos, haciéndolos ocupar su entero pecho; estrujó este con igualado apocamiento. La mano de Sherlock regresó en ayuda y le negó el paso a la timidez, manejándola. Gimió en cada opresión.

—Acuéstate, John.

Obedeció ante el pedido de Sherlock. Las prendas que revestían sus piernas fueron quitadas. Sherlock besuqueó su muslo diestro, los labios se posaron sobre su sexo. La lengua de Sherlock dio unos cuantos giros alrededor antes de entrar en su cavidad. John tironeó de las sabanas; se sacudía en estas mientras que la lengua hacia estragos en su interior.

—Aún no sé qué parte del experimento es esta. —John se quejó.

—Tranquilízate, es solo un experimento, John.

Sherlock insertó el dildo en el interior de John. Sherlock Holmes le dedicó una sonrisa y una primera estocada. Besó su vientre y penetró con la punta de la lengua su ombligo. Subió hasta su rostro y conectó sus labios. John no podía seguir aquel beso, los gemidos que se liberaban con cada embestida no le permitían acompañar a Sherlock.

Era placentero, los besos que Sherlock le daba eran dulces y las penetraciones aún más deliciosas. No sabía cuánto podría llegar a gustarle aquello, lo único que comprendía era que eso jamás sería un experimento.


End file.
